


Deadly Sins

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Criminal Minds, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Crack Crossover, King be trolling, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Misuse of Childhood Songs, Post-Series, Serial Killers, dark themes, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU rescues a boy from a serial child rapist and murderer, but the child isn’t what he seems and he has a connection to their newest agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child Who Doesn’t Exist, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I’ll tell you one more thing. A real sin can’t be erased, no matter what you do.
> 
> \--Ban

He kept his eyes closed as he lowered himself, groaning as his ass was filled. The cock was large and hot, the abs beneath his soft palms were hard and ripped, but the hands on his thin waist felt nothing like Ban’s. It ruined his fantasy, but he suppressed the lump of disappointment and started to bounce his small body. “Ahn! Papa!”

King found it was easy to get his rocks off. There was always some perv out there who wanted to have sex with kids, and as long as he kept his own dick covered, he didn’t even need an illusion. No man was a substitute for who he wanted, though.

He opened his eyes and gazed down at the human he was letting fuck him. The bigger male was handsome and clean cut. He mentioned something about playing college football, which King had pretended to be impressed by. The young man suddenly flipped their positions and started to roughly slam into him. “Daddy!”  
“Fuck, you’re so tight!”

King pushed down his oversized shirt to keep his shaft hidden then he dug his hands into the bed to let the abuse happen. The guy was only a normal human. He could stop Mr. College Football anytime.

He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine Ban. They had had their fair share of rough sessions, although the immortal had much better technique on his worst drunken days than college boy here.

‘I wonder where he is right now?’ The last time he saw his fellow Sin was centuries ago, according to the human calendar. Decades were but eye blinks, centuries didn’t feel much longer to his long life. It was the memories that felt endless.

“You’re fucking perfect! Shit!” Mr. College Football came, pumping cum into his ass with a loud moan.  
“Aah!” King released his pent up frustration, soiling himself beneath the shirt. The human kissed him, which wasn’t horrible. It was kind of sweet in that creepy wants-to-fuck-kids way.

He looked around the room while the man peppered kisses down his neck and muttered praises. It was an ordinary one-room cabin in the woods, kind of dusty and disorganized, the human said it was abandoned or something. In one corner was a collection of children’s toys—two robots, a soldier, a pair of wrestlers, and a bunny.

‘Trophies,’ came the thought. ‘He’s probably planning to kill me. If not now, he’ll try later.’ Chastiefol, in the form of a moss green teddy bear with dark green circles and six limbs, floated up from his spot by the bed. King took hold of one of the four arms. Better safe than sorry.

Then the door was suddenly busted open. Uniformed men and women rushed in with guns drawn. On their vests were the large, white block letters FBI. “Blake Graedon, you’re under arrest! Get away from the boy!”

King swung the disguised weapon at Mr. College Football’s face to startle him backward, then he rolled off the bed. He didn’t want to be in the way for this.

A blonde woman came to help him while the rest tackled the resisting and screaming (“The kid came on to me!”) Blake, handcuffing him soon enough. King hugged Chastiefol to his chest and stayed quiet while he was led away with a large blanket draped over him. It was going to be a pain getting out of this.

~*~

The hospital did its thing, rape kit and all of that. Forensics took samples from him to use in their case against the Blake person. King stayed quiet throughout the entire ordeal, hugging his bear like a properly traumatized child.

This wasn’t the first time this had happened, although it was the first time it was the Feds instead of the local police. It may not be as easy to slip away. He had to get out before they possibly connected him to other cases. He doubted they could, but he should take some precautions.

King laid back and stared at the ceiling. It was painted with blue skies and rainbows with happy unicorns in bright colors prancing around. It was pretty cute.

He ignored the Child Services lady and the FBI agents who came in after her, specifically they were from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. One of the agents, a Spencer Reid, barely looked old enough to be away from his mother’s tit. And people thought he had a baby face.

To his relief, the “adults” left him alone to rest after a while of trying to build rapport but failing to get him to open up. He listened to the sounds of the hospital—the beeps and whirls, the murmurs of people in other rooms, the squeaking of wheels. He sighed when he heard the clicking of hard soles coming towards him. There was a second set of steps, quiet ones only discernable with his fairy hearing.

His breath caught.  
King knew the cadence of those footsteps.

“Go on, Morgan. I’ll see to him while you take care of that,” said a singing tone.

King’s heart rate tripled. ‘It can’t be.’ He sat up, his fingers clawing into Chastiefol. ‘What kind of sick joke is this?’

A tall man made of corded muscle strolled into the room, his red leather jacket bright against pale skin and blue-silver hair. Red eyes covered by brown contacts widened as much as orange-brown did.

“Harlequin?”  
“Ban?”

The door was quickly shut and locked. “What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking fairy?”  
“Good to see you, too.” King was trying to calm down, and he was sure he looked calm on the outside, but his fingers were still spearing into Chastiefol.

Ban stomp up to King, all 6’11” of his lean form got in the fairy’s face. “No way in hell were you raped.”  
“Bingo.”

King buried his face in the teddy bear like was tired and couldn’t be bothered to keep his head up. “I’m surprised you’re in this line of work. You’ve changed.” The immortal guffawed.  
“Ha, no way!”

Ban sat on the bedside chair and crossed his arms. “So talk, brat.” King snorted.  
“Is that the kind of training the BAU gives?”  
“Stop fucking with me.” He rubbed his handsome face with one hand, his long fingers brushing over the jagged scar on the left side of his chin that ran down his neck. It looked like he hadn’t been getting enough sleep even for him. “I’ve noticed your handiwork.”

“Oh?” The fairy turned his face to watch him. “What handiwork would that be?”  
“You’ve been in this country for 20 years, haven’t you?”  
“Why would you think that?” King quirked a brow, his pink lips curving in amusement. An answering, toothy grin split Ban’s face.  
“Because I know Chastiefol intimately.”  
“You got me.” His grip on the bear began to relax. Their bantering was old, familiar territory.

“It was all self-defense,” King continued after a silent moment. “But I guess I indirectly helped you out. You should thank me.”  
“Never. No one else has noticed yet, anyway.” Ban stretched with a groan. “Pedophile deaths don’t get looked at too closely in most cases, but eventually we’ll be on their trails.”  
“What about this Blake guy?”

Both of them went silent at the sound of approaching footsteps. The Sin of Greed stood and unlocked the door, opening it for a tall and athletic black male, although he was still several inches shorter than Ban. He looked to be 6’1” to King and he wore casual clothing rather than a suit or uniform. The fairy cocked his head as he eavesdropped.

“How is he?” asked the dark-skinned agent. “Did he say anything?” Ban shook his head.  
“Not a word, but he’s started to relax.”

If the Fox wanted him to stay quiet, that wouldn’t be a problem.  
He watched the man as he walked up to him like he was a small animal. It was obvious that he had a good heart. There wasn’t pity in his eyes, but understanding. It was likely this guy’s childhood involved sexual trauma.

“Hey there, I’m Derek Morgan.”

King buried his face in Chastiefol again as the agent spoke. Ban retook the seat by the bed. He wanted to touch Ban. It was an incessant itch.

A small hand snaked out to grab hold of a red sleeve.

‘When had I stopped meeting up with Ban?’ King wondered. No matter how often they separated to do their own thing, they had always met back up. Somehow, they had lost track of what the other was doing.

“I’ll stay with the kid, Morgan. I think he likes me.” Ban was wearing a half grin while holding up his arm, showing where King had latched on to him. After a pause Morgan nodded.  
“I’ll tell Hotch.”

~*~

“The boy is the sixth victim that we know of, but he’s different from the others,” announced Aaron “Hotch” Hotchner, the unit chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He was a clean cut white male in his mid-40s. His dark suit was impeccable, and not a hair on his head was out of place. “His eyes are brown and he’s older.”

“His last victim was a week ago. Something must have happened during that time for the Unsub to change victimology.” Morgan stared at the pictures of the previous victims on the big screen. They were all white males under the age of ten, with short brown hair and green eyes.

“It’s highly unusual for the victim age to rise, especially given that his preference was accessible at the assumed abduction point. It’s unheard of,” Reid, their youngest team member pointed out. “There must be some characteristic that enabled him to essentially ignore his preference. A trait that he considers ideal, so ideal he’s willing to overlook preconceived flaws.”

Jennifer “JJ” Jareau, the team’s main communication liaison—and the agent who was on-location to rescue their current victim—spoke up. “Graedon kept yelling, ‘He came on to me.’ I thought he was attempting to shift blame, but what if he was telling the truth, at least as far as he saw it?”

“We had determined he had been training his victims to be perfect lovers, disposing of them when they failed to live up to his expectations. If this boy somehow demonstrated that he was already qualified, that could have been the deal breaker,” proposed David Rossi, an Italian male in his late 50s to early 60s wearing a navy blue suit.

A phone rang, Agent Morgan answered his without hesitation. “You’re on speaker, baby girl.”  
“This child is a phantom!” Penelope Garcia exclaimed through the phone as she typed away on her computer. “I can’t find anything on him, not a single missing persons report matches, and I searched nation-wide. Including Alaska and Hawaii. I need something more to identify him. White with brown hair and eyes between the ages ten and eleven is super duper, deluxe trooper common.”  
“Maybe the boy is older than he looks,” suggested Rossi. “Expand your search up to age thirteen, and include the foster system. He might not be ‘missing’ yet.”  
“Holy statistics, look at the numbers rise like the Dark Knight. Okay, I’ll see what I can dig up,” she said before the call was disconnected.

“I’m calling Zhivago,” Reid said while already speed dialing on his phone. “He may have something we can utilize.”

~*~

Ban’s phone rang. “What’cha need, pretty boy?”  
“Zhivago, Garcia is still trying to identify the child. Does he have any distinguishing marks?”  
“Not that I’ve seen, he’s staying wrapped up,” he drawled in his usual sing-song. “I’ll let you know if I notice anything.” He disconnected the call with a snicker.

“Zhivago? I’m surprised you’re using his name.” King was playing with the Chastiefol bear, wishing he could turn it back into a pillow without raising questions. Ban shrugged.  
“He was the closest thing I had to a dad.”

The Sloth Sin nodded then continued their conversation. “Anyway, I noticed he was a perv and just walked up to him and said, ‘Hey, mister, will you play an adult game with me?’ Then he took me to that cabin where he wanted to play ‘Daddy’.”

Ban laughed and slapped King on the shoulder. “That’s fucking priceless! I’d pay to see that!”  
“Shove it, papa.”

Ban laughed even harder, holding his sides and bending over until his head almost touched the floor.

“So how did you become a Federal Agent here? I can’t see you going the traditional route.” King waited for Ban to finish laughing enough to speak.  
“Like I’d do that. Nah. I got in another way, then transferred to the BAU for fun. These guys see action on a regular basis, and it’s legal to boot. Way more fun chasing serial killers than sniping and ambushing a bunch of weak ass shit faces.”

The Grizzly chuckled. “That is just like you.” He played with the toy bear a bit more. “Hey, Ban, take me to your place. I don’t live anywhere right now.” Another grin split Ban’s face like a knife wound.  
“I’ll work it out.”


	2. The Child Who Doesn’t Exist, part 2

6 months ago…

The man was tall, towering even over Aaron Hotcher who was a solid 6’2”. His records said he was 6’11” and weighed only 154 pounds. That had to be a typo. His file also said he was 43, which would explain the white hair, but his face still appeared to be in his twenties. More importantly, the man was their new teammate sent from the higher ups.

Penelope Garcia, currently sporting pink and purple hair, was not-so-subtly hiding behind Derek Morgan. She said he gave her the creeps like Skeletor. “He looks like someone we should be investigating, not investigating with,” had been her comment upon seeing his profile that morning.

It hadn’t helped that the man was wearing bright red leather with steel studs that made his pale skin more prominent, and he was unprofessionally showing his midriff. A large, jagged scar stretched from the left side of his jaw all the way down to his collarbone. He looked like he would be more at home at a biker bar for the Hell’s Angels than their Quantico FBI office.

“Yo,” he greeted in a sing-song tone that seemed out of place. “I’m Ban Zhivago, transferring from the boring as hell CIA.” A sharp grin split his oddly young face. “I’m a registered psychopath, nice ta meet’cha.”

Present day...

“Kid said his name’s King.” Ban was leaning back in his seat, balancing on the chair’s hind legs with his knees hooked under the table and arms folded behind his head. “Didn’t say first or last, but if you ask me, I’d say it’s a nick.”

“Your “beast instinct” say that?” David asked. He understood gut instinct, as most people called it, but something about Ban’s always made him question the man. Much of the time it felt less like instinct and more like past experience.  
“Yup,” he sang. A wide smile stretched his mouth as the front legs thumped back onto the floor. “He’s opening up to me. I’ll know more soon.” He rested his elbows on the table. “But ya know, he doesn’t like the hospital much. It’ll take forever if we keep him there.”

“Child Services is searching for a home,” Hotchner replied, “but it could be some time due to his circumstances.”  
“I know,” Ban rang out like he just had a brilliant idea. “I’ll take the kid to my place. I have better eats anyhow.”  
“Taking care of a child isn’t a light matter,” Hotchner cautioned. “Traumatized ones more so.”  
“The kid likes me,” he countered. “He responds to me, and I know I can get him to open up if we’re in the right environment.” His cutting grin reappeared, signaling that he knew what was going through the minds of certain teammates. “Not like I’m gonna hurt a kid. It’s not my thing.”

~*~

King stretched his lean body as he waited for Ban to finish speaking with the hospital director. He was out of the hospital robes and back in his regular outfit that he had been using for centuries now. ‘He’s changed a lot,’ came the thought unbidden. ‘But that happens to humans, even immortal ones it seems.’ The fairy hugged the Chastiefol bear tighter to his chest as he watched Ban conduct business. The director looked uncomfortable. ‘Elaine changed him.’

He let his thoughts stray to his sister back in the Fairy Forest. When they used their combined magic to hide their home in a pocket realm, they both knew they couldn’t cut their world off completely. Ban would never stay in the forest, he would snatch them away as the last entry closed instead.

To keep a doorway between the realms opened, one of them had to be outside of the fairy realm to act as a conduit. Elaine was ill-suited to the world of humans, so it was Harlequin who made the sacrifice, not that it had been a hard choice to make. He would never allow harm to his sweet sister, and there was still distrust towards him from many of the other fairies. Staying away and going no closer than the edge of the realm that made the passage between the worlds was the right thing to do.

“King.”

The Sloth Sin was startled from his thoughts. Ban’s gaze met his when he looked up. The immortal was wearing a crooked smile, but King could read the touch of concern in his eyes. Seeing brown instead of crimson still threw him off.  
He broke their stare then quietly took hold of the tall man’s hand and waited to be escorted out. King remained quiet until they were alone in Ban’s car, a typical job-issued black sedan.

“Hamming it up, huh?” The white-haired man joked. King snorted.  
“I’m a traumatized kid, stupid.” Once buckled in, King buried his face in Chastiefol, in case anyone was watching. It also kept anyone from being able to see if he was responding to his companion or not. “How did you convince your team anyway? I doubt this is standard procedure.”  
“I have my ways,” Ban sang. “Besides, as fucked up as I am they know I don’t mess with kids.” One of his large hands rested on King’s thigh. “Fairies who happen to look like kids are another matter.” His wolfish grin spoke clearly what the immortal had in mind. King didn’t bother arguing, it was on his mind too.

“Anything I should know?” King sat back to stare at Ban’s profile. He didn’t expect to see any superficial changes since the man didn’t age or scar, not under normal circumstances as evident by the jagged and discolored flesh on the left of his face, but something was different.  
“That trash you were playing with keeps claiming you came on to him first.” Ban guffaw. “Like it excuses anything.”  
“And what does your team think?” Harlequin questioned.  
“They want to meet you once I give the go ahead.” Long fingers began to massage his thigh. “I won’t until your alibi is established ‘course.”  
“Of course,” the fairy echoed.

“As for you,” the immortal continued in a purr King knew to be cautious of, “how long have you really been here?”  
“You know I have trouble with human time,” the brunet groaned. “When did they start wearing their pants around their ankles?”  
“The 1990’s, it’s 2016 now.” Ban snickered in remembered amusement. “Those idiots are still too easy to catch.” His hand started to stroke over the thigh. “Do you remember your kills?”  
“Not off the top of my head, they weren’t memorable.” King bit his bottom lip when the white-haired man shifted his rubbing upwards near his groin. “Nnh… But I’d probably recognize their pictures. I did have sex with them, after all.”

“Heh. Did you transform it to fool them?” The Sin of Greed cupped the hidden shaft that was beginning to harden, making Sloth Sin gasp. “This damn thing is an adult tool.”  
“Y-yeah, or I kept it covered.” He moaned as fingers curled under his balls. Ban’s gaze stayed on the road.

“Were you that desperate, Harlequin? To go through that many, none of them satisfied you.” The immortal chuckled at the fairy’s glare. “How could they after me?” he sang.  
“Arrogant as always.”  
“But I’m not wrong.”

King hated it when he was right.

The apartment was small, a one-bedroom and one-bathroom affair with a tiny kitchen that had an open concept floorplan to the living space. It hardly looked lived in.

“Just to eat and sleep?” It was an unnecessary question, but King asked anyway.  
“And the occasional fuck.” A large hand grabbed Harlequin’s ass.  
“Hey!” King made to fly away, but Ban had been ready for his reaction. Before another complaint could leave the fairy’s lips, powerful arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a rough kiss. They were both breathing hard when it was broken off. “Ban…”  
“We have all day.”  
“Only if you remove those stupid contacts,” Harlequin sang back. The larger male laughed.

It wasn’t long before both of them were naked on the bed. Ban’s mouth was leisurely exploring his companion’s lean form, refreshing his memory of every dip and curve. King had a forever baby face and a soft body, but he could feel the developed muscles that screamed MAN. How it was that the average person couldn’t tell always amazed him.

“Hey, I’m not going to just lie back and let you do what you want,” King complained. Ban responded with a toothy grin, light glinting in his crimson eyes.  
“Let’s play a game.” The immortal licked up his lover’s leg, never breaking their gaze.  
“What kind of game?”

Ban shifted and planted his arms on either side of the Sloth Sin’s hips. “You’ve been playing with serial killers lately.” He slid a long-fingered hand over the brunet until he reached his thin neck. “I could try killing you.”

King snorted. “Just say you want to play rough and dirty, stupid.” His soft, plump lips stretched in a sharp smile. “Or is it me you want to act?” His small hands grabbed Ban’s wrists, and he raised the pitch of his voice. “Please, Mister, don’t! I’ll be good!” The fairy’s expression was in complete contrast to his words, egging the Sin of Greed on.  
“I’m going to destroy your ass,” Ban declared with a heady groan.

The white-haired man reached a long arm to his bedside table and pulled out a large tube. “This’ll make you laugh,” he promised then he held it down for King to see.  
“Are you kidding, it’s called Fairy Glide?” King broke out into laughter. “I can’t believe you got that!”

Ban popped off the cap. “We’ll write a thorough review.” He squeezed some of it out directly onto his erect cock. “Not a bad consistency, not too thick and not too wet.” King started laughing again.  
“Are you really reviewing it right now?”  
“Why not? Now get back into character, brat. I’m going to make you sloppy as fuck.”  
“You make it sound so appealing,” was the sarcastic reply before the fairy shifted around to get comfortable. “Ahn!” He arched when Ban’s fingers, slick with the lube, suddenly invaded his ass.

“Heh, you’re pretty loose for you. How many losers have you let have this body?” He kept a slow pace so his lover could still speak, but that didn’t stop him from pushing his digits in deep.  
“Nnh! I told you I don’t know the number. Aah!” King pushed his chest out and spread his legs wider with his toes curling in the sheets, he knew exactly what this pose did to Ban’s libido. “After so much bad sex—ngh!—you better satisfy me.” He grinned at the look of raw hunger in the immortal’s eyes and raised his pitch when continuing. “Show me a good time, mister.”

The fairy king laughed when he saw the very instant that the immortal’s restraint snapped.

A moment later saw Ban’s hard length slamming into King’s body, making his entire form rock. “Aahn!” The brunet gripped the sides of the pillow for something to hang onto as the larger male jackhammered into him without mercy. The slap of flesh and the squish of the lube echoed in their ears with the fairy’s cries and Ban’s grunts.

“Hahn!” Ban moved his hands from King’s hips to his thighs, pushing them to the fairy’s shoulders, allowing his sac to slap the brunet’s ass with every buck.  
“Aah! B-Ban!” He was already covered in sweat and his dick was leaking all over his soft belly.  
“Fucking fairy…!” Ban forced himself to bite the pillow by King’s head, leaving bite marks on him that someone could discover would be stupid. “Ngh!”

King was salivating, it was spilling from the corners of his mouth as the man above him kept driving into him like a semi-truck. “Good…!” His head was spinning with all of the intense sensations shooting through him like an electrical current. It had been so long since Ban pounded him this hard, it was like the first time the man had taken him.

That first time Ban hadn’t bothered with permission—which he wouldn’t have gotten, instead he had grabbed him from where he had been reading a scroll from atop the floating pillow-form of Chastiefol and pinned him to the bed. Every protest had been met with a biting kiss before he could breathe the words. The big male’s hands had been everywhere to overwhelm him, caressing and pinching, touching in places he had never considered anyone would touch.

When those long fingers had rubbed over his virgin anus for the first time, Ban ended up with Chastiefol the war spear in his arm. If King had been in a clear frame of mind the spear point would have shish kabob him through his ribs and forced him away. The immortal had laughed it off and pushed his finger inside. “This is why I’ll make you mine, Harlequin.”

King could had done more at that point, but he hadn’t. He never said yes, but he never said no. He hadn’t used Chastiefol again. He couldn’t decide what he wanted, and Ban had taken full advantage of his confusion.

“Harlequin,” the immortal rumbled in his ear, pulling the fairy king from the distant memory. He then locked lips with the brunet hard, stealing his breath and practically licking his tonsils. His dexterous tongue roamed over teeth and twisted around King’s own tongue. Ban growled after the kiss broke. “I’m gonna—Hahn!—fill your ass like a twinkie!”  
“A-a what? Aah!”  
“Later! Ngh!”

Suddenly, Ban pulled out and flipped King onto his hands and knees before ramming back inside his tight ass.  
“AHH!” The brunet immediately collapsed onto his elbows, hands fisting in the pillow with white knuckles. The Sin of Greed grabbed the headboard so he could use it to really slam in hard and deep.

The bed creaked and shook like the legs were going to break.

“Ban! D-deep…! Good…!” The Sloth Sin was being lifted off his knees with every thrust and he was drooling on the pillow. His precum was leaking so heavily it was hitting him on the chest whenever his cock swung. Another powerful strike and he screamed as he climaxed, his almost watery jizz spraying out in force. Ban roared as he slammed in once more and came.

The bed tipped as both of the front legs gave way. King cried out when the angle impaled him more on Ban’s cock.

“Heh…” The immortal chuckled between pants. “That was good.” Sweat dripped into his eyes, but he didn’t care. King chuckled too.  
“Yeah.” He rubbed sweat from his own eyes. “For your product review, it’s no Moonflower nectar but I approve.”

Ban laughed at that, then he got them off the bed and to the bathroom. The fairy managed to hold in the load of Ban’s cream without dripping it all over the floor along the way. The white-haired male turned on the shower and helped his small lover wash.

King was quiet as he silently contemplated. It had been a while since he had thought about when and how their intimate relationship had started. “Don’t they call that dubious consent now?” he asked out of the blue.  
“Huh?”  
“The first time we had sex,” the brunet clarified. Ban took a moment to recall that far back.  
“Hm, yup. I’d be labeled as a rapist for that shit these days.” He kissed King’s ear. “Good thing I finally learned better before the laws caught up to my bad behavior.”  
“So you say,” King replied, rolling his eyes.

~*~

Penelope Garcia was ready to bang her head against a wall. She was sticking with her original assessment that the child was a phantom. There were zero, read as a big fat ZERO, records that she could match up to the kid. No matter what parameters she tried, nothing she pulled up even remotely resembled their victim. She had all of three files with pictures that could have been the boy, but one was way too old being from a decade ago and the other two were dead end cases on the other side of the country, making the timeframe impossible.

She blinked as she looked at those two cases again. “Oh my gosh, Shyamalana ding-dong plot twist!” The cases were in neighboring states, with similar victims who both disappeared, and the pedophiles were killed in the same fashion with what she would describe as disturbingly identical deathblows through their backs.

Garcia called Hotch.


	3. The Child Who Doesn’t Exist, part 3

2 weeks ago…

It was the middle of the night.  
No one was aware of the struggles taking place at the park’s lake.

The man was being held with his head under the water, desperately flailing his arms for the side of the boat, but the other man wasn’t going to allow him even the barest glimmer of hope. His soon-to-be murderer was singing softly, a familiar children’s song but the lyrics were new.

Are you breathing?  
Are you breathing, Brother John?  
Brother John?  
Hold his head down under  
Keep his face down under  
Splish, splash, glub  
Splish, splash, glub

Eventually the victim stopped moving.  
All was silent except for the sound of the water lapping against wood.

~*~

Present day…

“So this is a Twinkie?” Orange-brown eyes stared at the yellow sponge cake. “It doesn’t look like much,” he commented before breaking it in half. “Oh, there’s cream inside. That’s what you meant about filling me up like one, what bad taste you still have.”

Ban laughed into his large coffee, which had been another surprise for the fairy king. The immortal had sniggered how even he couldn’t get away with doing a government job smelling of alcohol. “They’re great for getting shitfaced with,” he insisted. “We’ll do it tonight!”  
“Sounds good to me, but won’t your coworkers know what’s up when you return with a hangover? You’re caring for a pedophile rape victim.”

The Fox Sin pulled a bottle off a kitchen shelf and held it up for the brunet to see. “Welcome to the 21st century, we have hangover meds.”  
“Kept by the alcohol, quaint.”

“Anyway, we need to work on your fairytale,” Ban said after another minute of laughing, then he sat on the couch next to his lover. “Where’re your parents, brat?”  
“Killed by wolves?” the brunet suggested with a shrug.  
“Wrong part of the country, and it’ll have to make sense why you’re alone and not in the system.”  
“What? What system?” King blinked in confusion, he wasn’t familiar enough with America to immediately know who the immortal referred to.  
“We’ll say you were part of a religious cult and were kicked out for being gay.” Ban snickered at the fairy’s bland expression.  
“Is this an update of the raised by a heretic church or a gang of bandits story?”  
“More or less.” A large hand rested on King’s thigh. “We’ll say whatever you want, but keep it something easy to remember. Half-truths are easily believed and recalled.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” King mumbled around a mouthful of Twinkie while rolling his eyes. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know that much.

Ban leaned in and licked the corner of King’s mouth. “You had some cream there.”  
“Heh, did I?” The fairy king smeared the cream onto his lips. “Hey, mister, want to play a game with me?”

The Fox’s grin grew, making him resemble a Cheshire cat. “It’s unlike you to want so much sex.”  
“You’re the one who pointed out my lack of satisfaction.”  
“I’m not complaining,” he assured as he flicked out his long tongue to lick up more cream.

Ban’s large hands squeezed and kneaded Harlequin's lean thighs as they made out, the air between them becoming hot and heavy. Then the phone sang.

“But I’m just a poor boy and nobody loves me,” caroled a voice unfamiliar to King. Granted he didn’t know much modern music. “He’s just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity.”

The Sin of Greed grabbed his cell and answered, sitting up on his knees away from his smaller lover. “What’cha need, pretty boy?”

The Sloth Sin huffed and sat up, shifting himself to lie against the couch arm. He only half-listened as Ban spoke to “pretty boy” AKA the baby-faced Doctor Spencer Reid. Something something Great Lakes something something three murders something something. Out of boredom, the fairy started to slide a finger below his companion’s ribs, right over the deep red of his fox tattoo. He traced the sharp snout and over the pointed ear, then down its neck and the curved back where it smoothly transitioned to a large tail. On a whim he leaned forward to continue the journey with his tongue, licking each leg and up the puffed chest.

A large hand settled on top of his head, petting through his short hair.  
He kissed the tattoo.

The phone snapped shut after a few parting words. “The team is leaving on a case.”  
“I guess you can’t go because of me?” Orange-brown eyes glanced up to see Ban’s grinning face, sharp canines prominent.  
“No biggie, I prefer the chase to the investigation.”

King snorted. “Of course.”

“On that note, you need new clothes!” The pale immortal’s tone was way too cheerful, and King was immediately on guard.  
“What’s wrong with my clothes?”  
“Everything.” A large hand grabbed Harlequin’s leg and lifted it, the long shorts falling away to rest higher on his lean thigh. “And we need to hide this tell-tell mark.” His licked the image of the Grizzly Bear. “There’s no way they wouldn’t notice the similarities.”  
“Fine,” the fairy huffed, “I’ll wear whatever you have in mind. I’ll make myself a new outfit later.”

“You’re still sewing things?” He climbed off the couch to fetch his wallet, correcting his clothes while he was at it.  
“Yeah,” Harlequin admitted. “Makes me a bit of coin, or a few bucks I should say. It’s almost not worth it. It’s a pain in the ass getting ale these days, and most of it tastes like piss.”

Ban guffawed again. “That’s the fucking truth! They don’t make it like Vanya ale anymore.”

The taller Sin made sure that King was the current era’s idea of decent, then walked him out to the car so they could drive to the shopping center. “Are we going to one of those indoor marketplaces? They’re called malls, right?”  
“Nah, outdoor shopping villages are all the rage these days and they don’t smell like feet,” Ban replied. “I know one that has a kid’s store, should be easy to get you stuff there.”  
“I better not get stuck in anything too kiddie,” Harlequin said with a sharp frown. The disguised albino snickered.

“As fun as that would be,” he admitted, “kids these days have more mature tastes. We’ll find ya something that works and that will still give you that nice innocent look.”

Orange-brown eyes rolled backward. “Whatever.” He stared out the window, studying the hoards of people dividing into groups like they have since forever ago even before King’s time. A lot of them were staring at their smartphones or other handheld devices. “Hey, Ban, what kind of phone do you have?”  
“It’s one of the new models of smartphone. Why, wanna play a game on it?”  
“I wouldn’t know how to play.”  
“Eh, I’ll teach you how later. It’ll be useful if you’d keep a satellite phone on you.”

The fairy blinked and shifted back around to gape at his companion. “Why?”  
“Then we won’t get separated like that again.”

Harlequin’s face heated and he quickly stared out the window again. “I didn’t think it bothered you.” A large, powerful hand grabbed his thigh and squeezed gently.  
“You’re mine, of course I minded that you ran off again.”

King buried his face in his arms against the car door. He couldn’t respond, but he knew his red ears and neck spoke volumes to his fellow Sin.

“Maybe… I’ll consider it.”

 

The outdoor shopping village was quaint and it reminded the fairy king of the villages in Tuscan, Italy. It was a place he kept meaning to visit again but he never seemed to wander that way. The air was fresh and wafts of delicious food passed their noses with every breeze.

It wasn’t long before they entered a place called Justice. King rolled his eyes at the name, he had no idea what justice had to do with children’s clothing. “Is this the right place? I think this stuff is for girls.”  
“Not all of it,” Ban defended. Parents herded their children away from Ban, who was as for par, putting out vibes that made normal people nervous when they were trapped in close proximity. The Fox Sin paid it no mind and browsed through several racks of various clothes. “Go find yourself some shoes while I dig through this shit.”

King grunted an affirmative and wandered to the wall of footwear. He stayed away from the ones that had more glitter than should have been possible, but he did like some of the brightly colored designs. The rainbow leopard spots were kind of neat. By the time he found a pair that fit, Ban came over with an armful of clothing. He saw more shirts, pants, and jackets than he wanted to deal with. There seemed to be a few belts and other accessories to. “I’m not a dress up doll,” he complained.  
“Today you are.”

It took an hour to settle on two pairs of jeans, four tee-shirts, two belts, two pairs of shoes, and several accessories the fairy had no intention of wearing. Harlequin felt as exhausted as if he had worked a full night in the Boar Hat.

‘The Boar Hat, when’s the last time I thought of that place or Meliodas?’ he wondered to himself as he waited for Ban to finish purchasing the clothes. He was already wearing a pair of his new shoes, the ones decorated in rainbow leopard spots. The other pair was silver holographic rainbow, the pattern made to look like butterfly wings.

Ban waited until they were back in the car. “What’s wrong? You got quiet all of sudden.”  
“I was just thinking,” King replied. “I was reminded of the Boar Hat.”

The immortal chuckled and turned the ignition. “Good memories. I can’t get away taking you to a bar, have you been to Starbucks?”  
“I want a venti,” was the snarky answer.

When they returned to the apartment, they were both in a good mood. The clothes bags were left on the floor and the pair went immediately to lounge around on the couch. Ban flipped on the television.

The fairy hugged his Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino to himself. There was no decent ale to be had, but this was good too. He changed Chastiefol to its pillow form and flopped onto it with a satisfied groan. This wasn’t so bad, he could live with this.

“You’re like a cat,” Ban barked in a laugh. He reached over one long limb to pet his fairy lover.  
“You always claim that, I still think you’re stupid.” He pressed into the human’s hand nonetheless.

“Hey, Harlequin.” Ban threaded his fingers through the fine hairs on the back of the small male’s neck.  
“What?”  
“Let me see your wings.”

The fairy king raised a brow and gazed up at the Sin of Greed. “I don’t mind, but why all of a sudden?”  
“I haven’t seen them in forever. Have they grown any more? They were sooooo tiny when they first sprouted!”

King’s cheeks puffed out at the reminder. When his wings had finally come in, they had started out smaller than usual. Eliane’s wings had been several times bigger than his own, but from what they had been told, his status as a Fairy King was what had made the difference. Without the spell that had effectively made them similarly immortal like Ban, his lifespan as a Fairy King was still several times longer than any other fairy, so their wings began smaller in reflection of that long life. They had grown a lot since those days, but he was still self-conscious about it.

“You just want to make fun of me,” Harlequin complained. The immortal’s grin didn’t show an ounce of apology or innocence.  
“Yup, but I also want to fuck you while they’re out.”

King sputtered around his straw. “You horny dog, you have no shame!”  
“I don’t have any use for shame, I only care about what’s mine.” He wrapped an arm around the fairy and pulled him against his side. The smaller male leaned into him.  
“I’ll accept that.”

The tender moment was ruined by a series of knocks on the door. They had been too absorbed in each other to hear whoever it was approach. “Who the hell?” Ban complained as he got up to answer.

“Avon calling,” sang a cheery voice when the door swung open.  
“Garcia?” The BAU’s Technical Analyst was the last person he expected to see at his apartment. The quirky woman usually preferred to be holed up in her office with her computers, and Ban was certain that she didn’t like him much.  
“I know this is sudden and all but with the team away on the new case and you here with the kid, I thought I’d drop by and make sure everything was okay.” She hustled herself past the big man.

King blinked up at the flamboyant woman. Her long, blonde curls were done up in pigtails with green streaks. Her thick-rimmed glasses were sparkly pink. “I’m Penelope Garcia, I work with your friend.” Her demeanor was kind and motherly, obviously meant to soothe a child. He gave her a nod.  
“Double Chocolaty Chip, right? Great taste in drinks.”

Harlequin did smile a little at that, the lady was on the charming side. She reminded him of Diane. He missed the giantess, she had been a good friend, and they had gone out for a while. They were an odd couple being a fairy and a giant, but they had been happy together. It broke his heart when she died of old age.

“Oh my gosh, your shoes are fabulous! Zhivago I had no idea you were such a good big brother type!”

King tried to hide a laugh behind his venti cup, but his shaking shoulders gave him away.

“There we go,” she said after a moment, “let us see that smile.” He did peek above the rim, but had to resist laughing more at Ban’s annoyed expression. He was going to pay for this later, but right now he was going to have fun.  
“Big brother is nice.”

Garcia placed down her giant bag and sat next to the fairy king, who was putting out as many ‘innocent child’ vibes as he was capable. “Is he now? What have you two been doing?”

Ban plopped onto another seat as he sucked on his frappuccino.

“Teevee, and shopping. Stories too,” Harlequin supplied in a small voice.  
“That sounds like a lot of fun, I didn’t know Zhivago was a storyteller.”  
“Yeah,” the fairy said cheerfully. His lover was definitely going to punish him later, but it was worth it to watch him squirm.

The Fox should know not to make fun of the Grizzly’s wings.

Somehow, Ban managed to convince Penelope to leave before dinner but only after he promised to bring his charge to the office to meet everyone when they were back. He had already been planning to do that anyway.

It was obvious to the immortal that the excitable blonde had been scoping the situation out. He wasn’t worried, King was a good enough actor and it wasn’t the first time in the modern era that he had to play the part of an innocent child. It was a necessary skill set in a world that had forgotten fairies and would no longer recognize Harlequin for the adult he was.

It was difficult enough for the humans who obviously carried a drop of fairy heritage with their child-like faces that followed them well into advanced age.

Ban left the kitchen after rinsing the cups they had used for tea during Garcia’s impromptu visit. King was still on the couch, cuddled up on his pillow and looking like the cat who caught the canary. “Was your associate satisfied?”  
“She was.” Ban sat next to his companion again. “She’s the type to keep worrying. I didn’t expect her to show up here though.”  
“Humans are impulsive, it’s from their short lives.” Orange-brown eyes pointedly stared at Ban. “You used to be that way, you know.” The immortal laughed.  
“I’m still like that! Why the hell do you think I’m in this job?”

King shifted around to hug the magic pillow. Ban recognized it as the fairy’s habit to comfort himself.

“You’ve found a new family.”

The Fox Sin was silent for a moment, then he took a few seconds to remove his brown contacts. He wanted his lover to see the eyes he knew.

The Sloth Sin did look over when his red gaze settled on him. “I don’t think you can call us that, but I know what you mean.”  
“We were the same, when we first became the Seven Deadly Sins.” King’s lips quirked up. “We didn’t get along at first at all. You were always getting drunk and doing stupid things.”  
“Heh, well I can’t get smashed face like that all the time anymore,” the albino pointed out, “not with the laws as they are here.” He reached forward to take the fairy’s chin in his large palm. “Maybe we will become a sort of family like the Deadly Sins had been, maybe not. I don’t know, but whatever. You’re still mine and that won’t change.”

King stopped hugging the pillow, letting it drop to the floor so he could hug Ban instead. Those big hands roamed freely over King’s small body, then the long fingers curled under the shirt edge and pulled up. The shirt was dropped to the floor to join Chastiefol. “Your wings,” the immortal purred.  
“Fine, I guess I owe you one,” the fairy king said with faked exasperation.

Behind him formed two wings similar to a butterfly’s in shape and color, but the look of them were like a dragonfly’s. They were transparent and when they were looked at in the light there was an iridescent layer of rainbow against the bright yellows and oranges. The spots and stripes were in a shocking black that popped boldly.

“The apex grew longer.” Ban reached down to touch the end of one wing, carefully sliding his finger along the fine edge and making the fairy shiver. When they were small the ends had been rounded, but now King had lengthened shoots on the hind wings.  
“A bit, they touch the floor when I’m standing now. I think the growth is slow because of the dimensional spell.” The immortal didn’t comment. He knew nothing about the magic involved and honestly didn’t care either.  
“It’s cute, just more to watch bounce behind you as I fuck your tight ass.”  
“How crude.”

Ban kept sliding his finger over the fine, thin scales. He loved watching King squirm, his face slowly flushing pink with need until the desperation built so high that he had to act on it. He switched to tracing the projecting line that made the nerve.

“Aah…” King bit his lip and his wings trembled.  
“I’ll make you cum from just this,” the Sin of Greed teased. He anchored his lover down with one arm around his waist so he couldn’t run away.  
“D-don’t.” The fairy curled his hands in the chest of Ban’s shirt. “You can’t limit me this way,” he whined.  
“Limit? I would never.” Ban dipped down and licked the length King’s slim neck. “You still smell of sweet olive,” he commented before nibbling on him with his teeth.  
“Shut up.” King squirmed more and his breaths had deepened. His head lolled back, exposing his throat to the predator.

Ban kept touching the sensitive wing, now moving his finger tips to the different spots and stripes in turn. The wings twitched and flapped periodically. He slowly slid his hand towards the basal, where the wing connected to King’s body. Small hands tightened their grip.

“Should I stop, Harlequin?” His smile could be felt against the fairy’s neck.  
“Damn you,” King cursed, “use both hands!”  
“I knew you’d see it my way.”

~*~

“How goes it, baby girl?” Morgan asked his favorite blonde over the phone.  
“Everything’s fine here. I sent the data you asked for, and I checked up on Zhivago,” she confessed.  
“Whoa whoa whoa, you did what?” the black agent said in disbelief and awe. “You have bigger balls than most men, baby girl.”  
“I know,” she quipped. “From what I saw, Zhivago is a great big brother. Kid had new clothes, Starbucks, he looked relaxed in front of the TV. I was like, color me teal because I'm surprised. I see him in a completely new light. Not like hallelujah, born again, let the Herald Angel sing kind of light but there are new LEDs installed.”

“I’ll have to see this when we get back,” Morgan commented. “Any luck on the boy’s identity?”  
“Not at all, and it’s so frustrating. But I’ve added in new perimeters after seeing him. The hospital listed him as brown hair and eyes, but that boy is a downright orange. I’m looking for him again as a redhead and with amber eyes, and all combinations in between.”  
“Good thinking, I’ll update Hotch.”

Penelope returned her attention to her monitor when the call ended. There was a hit. She clicked the report, hoping but not hoping.

It was from a rural town, and it was new to the system. The report was incomplete but she had the important information: Child rescued from the basement of a pedophile, redhead with brown eyes. Her own brown eyes widened. The child had disappeared from custody, and the pedophile had been killed with a sharp object to the back.

“No way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
